The History of Trunks,Sayia, and Yuna
by Sayia
Summary: What if during the History of Trunks. Before the day Vegeta dies. He spends one last night with Bulma. And what if she gives birth to twin sayans. And when trunks goes to the future. They sneak on.......
1. Default Chapter

The History Of Trunks, Sayia, and Yuna

By: Saiya Briefs

A/N: This story takes place during the History of Trunks. But it's a bit different.

Prologue

"I've gotta hurry," Gohan whispered to him-self. The young boy ran though the forest with superhuman speed. "I'm not gonna make it," he whispered as he felt his fathers life start to slip away. Gohan started to run faster and faster, until he made it to his home. Gohan ran through the door breaking it.

He ran in to hear, "He's gone," pronounced Piccolo unemotionally.

"No, it can't be," whispered Krillen sadly.

"Oh, Goku," cried Chi-Chi though sobs.

"No," whispered Bulma almost crying.

"Danm those androids," yelled Vegeta.

"DAD!" screamed Gohan. As he ran for Goku, but was caught by Piccolo.   
"Gohan!" said Piccolo sternly. While holding the crying boy's arm.

"FATHER!" screamed Gohan.


	2. The Birth of legends

Chapter 1 "The Birth of Legends"

A/N: The Yuna in my story is actually my BFF Yunie13.Who is an author on after the death of Goku, the dreaded androids 17 and 18 went on a rampage. Destroying everything and everyone in their path. Soon enough the remaining Z fighters tried to stop them. The first one to try was Piccolo. He never had a chance. It had been 2 days since Piccolo's death, and Vegeta was next to fight 17 and 18. The night before Vegeta went to fight he spent his time with his "wife" Bulma.

"Will you give them sayin names," asked Vegeta.

"Huh?" questioned Bulma, "what?"

"I said, give the twins sayin names!" said Vegeta annoyed.

"What! How did you know about them?" Bulma said surprised that her spouse knew she was pregnant. "so, it's twins!"

"Yep, two girls." said Vegeta.

"Why do you want them to have sayin names?" asked Bulma.

"Because they will become legends, I can feel their ki already, name them Sayia and Yuna," ordered Vegeta.

"Fine, but I had my heart set for Brittany and Callie," said Bulma stubbornly.

The next day Vegeta said his goodbyes to his wife and son and left to never return. During the battle between Vegeta, 17, and 18. Vegeta vowed with his dying breath that someone of his decadence would kill 17 and 18. After Vegeta's death the rest of the Z fighters tried to rid the planet Earth of the androids. It didn't work. Everyone was killed except Gohan, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Trunks.

81/2 MONTHS LATER

"Push Mrs. Briefs," yelled a doctor.

"I'M PUSHING YOU BAKA!" screamed Bulma.

baby cries

" It's a beautiful baby girl! With a tail?" the doctor said puzzled. The doctor handed the baby to a nurse.

"And now, we have another beautiful baby girl! With a tail also?" the doctor said still puzzled. The doctor hands the other baby to another nurse.

"Let me see my girls," Bulma said weakly. The nurses hand the babies to Bulma. "Look at you two!" said Bulma.

"Mrs. Briefs, a name," the doctor said impatiently.

"Oh yes," said Bulma "Hmmmm, I'll name you Saiya Vegeta Briefs." Bulma points to a little baby with golden blond hair with black tips, bright blue eyes, and a tail with gold fur on it. "And I'll name you Yuna Vegeta Briefs." Bulma said while pointing to a little baby with light black hair, dark brown eyes, and a tail with black fur.

Knock! Knock!

"Bulma can we come in?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Sure," said Bulma "come in." Chi-Chi walks in with Gohan and a two year old Trunks.

"Who are them?" yelled Trunks.

"Their your new little sisters," Bulma said.

"Oh," Trunks said a little disappointed, "When you said I was getting a surprise, I thought it was a puppy." Everyone falls over Anime style.

Authors Note

Saiya: Trunks is such a idiot! (no offence trunks fans)

Yunie13: I agree, he is an idiot! I mean a DOG!

Saiya: Yeah!

Yunie13: Yeah! Were not mutts were monkeys! TUNK! Owww!

Saiya: What?

Yunie13: Hey! It's a picture of Trunks!

Saiya: So!

Yunie13: So, he looks like Hitler in it!

Saiya: AWSOME?Wait?

Yunie13: Yeah! When did he have time to do that!

Saiya: Only Kami knows! Anyway! We hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
